The Search for Immortality
by ReadBooksWriteThings
Summary: Tom Riddle's search for the secret of making Horcruxes. Written for Round 4 of the IWSC.


**Written for Round 4 of the IWSC competition.**

**StoryTitle/Link: The Search for Immortality**

**School and Theme: Durmstrang - The Library - Restricted Section (****exploration of academic information that is considered secret or dangerous, consider what comes from this.)**

**Main Prompt: 13. ****[Action] Searching**

**Additional Prompts: 12. ****[Emotion] Betrayal**

**Year: 2 **

**Wordcount (google docs): 1647**

**I know that in the books, Slughorn tells Tom more about Horcruxes in one go. However, for the sake of my story, we will just pretend that Slughorn got a little too suspicious and didn't give him as much information**. **Then, later, he felt bad and gave Tom a book on the topic so he could 'learn more about the topic.'**

**Another important point. As this story is written in third person, much like the Harry Potter books, we get to see one person's point of view. At the very beginning and very end, we switch to a neutral narrator. That perspective will be written like this, **with normal font but an underline,** to show neutral narration.**

* * *

We've all heard of the infamous Lord Voldemort. He's vile and cruel and made not one, but seven Horcruxes. But, of course, you know that already. I'm not here to bore you with the facts, I would never do that. Instead, I'm here to tell you a story that you haven't heard of before. The story of just how hard Voldemort searched for the secret to immortality.

xXx

"Professor Slughorn? Can I talk to you for a moment?"

"Of course, m'boy, what is it?"

"Sir, I was wondering what you know about Horcruxes?"

Professor Slughorn paused, his expression unreadable. Tom felt a small flicker of fear,_ would his professor figure out his true motives?_

But when Slughorn spoke, he sounded rather calm. "Is this a project for Defense Against the Dark Arts?"

Tom searched his mind for one of his ready-made excuses. "Not exactly, sir. I found the word while reading and I don't fully understand it."

"Well, it'd be quite challenging to find a book at Hogwarts that talks about Horcruxes in detail." He felt his heart soar, so there _was_ at least one book at Hogwarts about Horcruxes. "Tom, that's very dark stuff."

Tom frowned, _how could he get Slughorn to tell him what he needed to know. _He just _had_ to learn more about Horcruxes. "But you know all about them, sir? I mean, a great wizard like you would surely know about them. I'm sorry if you cannot tell me but I thought I would just ask."

"Well," said Slughorn, avoiding his gaze. Tom knew that Slughorn was reaching his breaking point, "it can't hurt to give you an overview. Just so you understand the term. A Horcrux is the word used for an object in which a person has concealed part of their soul."

Tom did his best to control his voice, making sure not to let his excitement show through. "I don't quite understand how that works, sir."

"You split your soul and hide part of it in an object..." Slughorn trailed off. He looked very uncomfortable and Tom felt a sense of dread. "You must understand that I really shouldn't tell you about such a thing."

"Yes, of course, sir," Tom said, although he wanted to scream and curse his professor. _How dare he not give him the information that he so badly needed? _"I understand, sir. Thank you anyway."

Tom walked out of the Potions classroom, not being able to ignore the betrayal he felt. Slughorn, being as daft as he was, had always given him answers in the past. Now he would have to find the secret to immortality some other way.

xXx

For the next couple of days, Tom made sure to give Slughorn a pretty spiteful look every time they crossed paths. He was sure that the professor would be shocked at receiving such rude treatment from one of the most well-behaved students in all of Hogwarts, but Tom had to get his point across. He was angry and couldn't help the betrayal he felt at Slughorn for refusing to tell him about Horcruxes. He _needed _to learn about immortality, and Horcruxes were definitely the way to do it.

Slughorn looked rather disturbed every time he saw Tom almost glaring at him, and the latter knew that Slughorn was reaching his breaking point. He wouldn't be able to bear the idea of losing such a talented student as a friend. So, the old man would just have to give Tom want he wanted.

"Tom, can you stay back for a minute."

Tom took great care to hide his smirk, of course, Slughorn would eventually break. Now, his incredibly (word for pleasing favorites here) professor would give him the information that he needed.

The rest of his class left and Tom strode the Slughorn's desk. "Yes, professor?"

Slughorn shifted uncomfortably. "I just wanted to tell you how terribly sorry I am for not telling you about Horcruxes. It must have seemed as if I didn't trust you."

"Yes, professor. I must admit, I was quite surprised that you would have thought, if even for only a second, that I would want to learn about Horcruxes for anything more than academic information.

Slughorn sighed and took a book from the bottom of the desk. Tom felt his heart soar as Slughorn held it out to him.

"Here, m'boy. I know that you would never use this information for anything less than improving your outstanding academics. I'll let you have this on one condition..."

"What would that be, professor?" Tom asked, trying not to sound overly eager.

"Don't tell the Headmaster. You must understand that Dumbledore is highly against all the different forms of Dark magic in this book, not just the bit about Horcruxes. If he were to ever find you with it...or worse, learn that I gave it to you..." Slughorn shuddered, "I don't want to know what would happen to the both of us. I only keep this book for the part in it about Potions and cures. Even though they are dark, they can also save lives. If you know how to use them."

Tom grabbed the book from Slughorn's hands. "Of course, Professor Slughorn. Thank you so much."

Slughorn smiled at him. "You're welcome, m'boy."

As Tom left the Potions dungeon, he resisted the urge to laugh. He knew that Slughorn would give him the information eventually, it was all a matter of time. He glanced at the cover, _Secrets of the Darkest Art_, and quickened his pace to the Slytherin common room. He had a lot of reading to do.

xXx

Tom stalked past the common room, where many admiring students called out to him. He smirked, they probably wanted an autograph from the best student at Hogwarts.

He climbed into his four-poster bed, book in hand, and felt a quiver of excitement. He was finally going to learn the secret to immortality.

He flipped to the very small chapter about Horcruxes. It opened up with a passage about Herpo the Foul.

_The first, and only known Horcrux made was by a man who is known by the name, Herpo the Foul._

_Herpo the Foul was a Greek Dark wizard and a Parselmouth._

Tom smiled, he was a Parselmouth as well. Maybe he was more like this great wizard than he thought.

_He is most known for being the first wizard to create a Basilisk and the only known wizard to have made a Horcrux._

_A Horcrux is an object in which a wizard or witch can hide a piece of their soul to attain immortality. Even if the body is destroyed, the wizard or witch could not die as part of the soul would remain undamaged. Splitting it is an act of violation, it is against nature. However,_ _some wizards and witches are drawn to the Dark aspect of magic that is Horcruxes and immortality._

_Living off of a Horcrux is said to be not worth even half a life. It is merely existing, not live a life such as that is such a terrible thought that most would rather face death. Sadly, there are still those who attempt this feeble method of living forever. Wizards who are caught making a Horcrux earn a 5-year sentence to Azkaban._

_There are very few sources with the instructions on how to make a Horcrux. In fact, this book is one of the only that provides a truly detailed explanation of the process. This information should be used only for academic knowledge. We must remind you that attempting this method and being caught guarantees you a 5-year sentence to Azkaban..._

Tom continued to read, his mind bursting with excitement. He could to actually make a Horcrux! In fact, he could make seven if he truly wanted to. Which, of course, he did. The process wasn't as difficult as he had originally thought. There was only one problem. Committing murder under Dumbledore's nose would be the perfect way to lose the old man's trust. However, there was one way. And it would be so easy, almost comically easily, to shift the blame of murder onto someone else...

xXx

Tom grinned down at the lifeless body lying at his feet and then at his diary clutched in his hand. He had done it.

His beautiful Basilisk had killed the girl. This particular death was no loss to the wizarding world, the girl was filthy anyway, a dirty mudblood. That was what she was. His only regret is that no one else had died. He had been hoping for at least 10 mudbloods to be gone from the wizarding world. Oh well, you couldn't have everything.

At least now he could finally, after months, years really, of searching, he had finally achieved immortality. At just 16 years old! He was going to be a legend.

His diary, something he had once confided in, was now his means of being immortal. It was genius, or so he thought, no one would ever think that a diary would be a Horcrux. And he wasn't going to stop here, soon he would have seven, the most magical number, Horcruxes. He held the Horcrux to his chest._ He would_ _be invincible!_

xXx

Maybe, just maybe, had Tom been able to see the future, he would have realized that he wasn't invincible at all. He would have known that his Horcruxes would all be destroyed. But of course, Tom was 16, and 16-year-olds do not quite like to acknowledge the fact that they have flaws.

So, Tom would never know his disastrous fate. He would always have full faith in his method of gaining immortality. At least, he would until a Horcrux, his first one, was destroyed. Tom Riddle would never know what was coming. It all went downhill from the moment the diary ceased to exist. But you already know that story...


End file.
